The invention relates to a method of sorting containers, fed arranged in bundles according to a matrix, which are examined for affiliation with a sort, removed from the bundles and, separated by sort, are rebundled.
Numerous similar sorting methods are known, in particular in connection with bottles as containers and cases as bundles. If it is desired to produce unmixed bundles, then if the user so desires only one sort of container may appear in a bundle, and if possible the bundle should be completely full. In a concrete case cases of a certain sort are completely filled with containers of a certain sort. The bundles determine a matrix with a predetermined number of spaces, for 3×4 bottles for example when the containers are bottles for drinks cases.
In a known method unmixed cases, filled with containers, are obtained. It will be wished to reduce space and costs inter alia by dispensing with an intermediate storage of containers and instead putting the removed and fed containers in cases directly without intermediate storage and without stacking. In this way the known containers of a bundle are removed individually one after another and put in other bundles individually one after another. By a special system the containers are recognized according to the known method and assigned to container bundles accordingly. The containers are transferred via a robot.
A disadvantage with this known method is the low throughput of containers. The mechanical means used to carry out the known method require forces of gravity and leverage in the robots and conveyance apparatus to move the bundles, so that the movements provided for there allow only a small boost. A further disadvantage is that, because of the available filling spaces, containers and bundles must always be in a particular relationship to each other. If these spatial relationships do not exist, these must be restored by time delays. However during such waiting times a robot cannot work for example. This delays the sorting.
Considerations have been made recently to provide a method of sorting containers having an increased flow rate and reduced space requirement thereby facilitating the manipulation of a plurality of sorts of bottles. To achieve this object a robot is provided but only a single robot. Additionally, bottle tables are arranged in different levels. With other words one conveyor is super imposed a separate conveyor resulting in different levels. The single robot has complicated rotating/lifting movements. There are conveyors having a horse shoe shape, and also to allow a return trip the use of the super imposed conveyors is required. The specific shape of the conveyors is also for the robot to be able to put the bottles on the intended locations and to remove them from other locations.
The use of super imposed conveyors makes the maintenance of the system more difficult, because there is a problem of accessibility. Further it exists the risk, especially in the case of glass bottles, when a bottle transported on an upper conveyor from a first location to a second location is broken, that glass fragments fall into containers transported on the lower level conveyor, so that those containers become polluted.
Moreover since only one robot is used, the speed of the consider system is reduced.